KND: Prospectors
by DC2030
Summary: Set months prior to the events of KND: Civil War. They were a team consisiting of rejects and freaks. Looked down on by their fellow operatives. They are the Prospectors.
1. Prospectors I

**As I work on Galactic Endgame, I find myself working on this. KND: Prospectors.**

* * *

**KND Moon Base: Months before KND: Civil War**

A 2x4 helicopter landed in one of the Moon Base's landing bays. The crew of the helicopter disembarked, earning many glares from various other operatives. A normal sector usually consisted of five operatives; however, this sector was anything but normal. If asked by one out of their ranks, the answer would be that of seven operatives, however, the sector made it clear, they were eight. However, by their numbers there only appeared to be seven operatives present.

"Why'd the atmosphere tense?" an operative with KNDefense armor asked an operative the number 99 on the side of his helmet.

"The 'freaks' showed up, that's why." Numbuh 99 rolled his eyes as he continued to work on his D.O.H.D.O.H. "Just remember kid, you don't hang out with them and you'll be fine."

Operatives cast either glares or questionable glances at the group. They were 'freaks' to them, the out casts that were no good. The team had been formed from operatives from other sectors, operatives who alone faced the glares and glances such as now alone.

The leader carried a helmet in his hand, a modified standard KND helmet with a bullet hole in between the visor. The side of the helmet had the number '721' written on duct tape.

Not one of the operatives spoke as they entered a broom closet with the word 'Prospectors' written on the door.

Many operatives watched as the team entered the broom closet, questioning how they all could fit in what appeared to be a normal broom closet.

"I hope they never come back out." An operative shook his head as he and many others glared at the broom closet.

"They're a disgrace to everything the Kids Next Door stands for." said another operative.

"Good, the 'freaks' are back in their holding pen." An operative with the number '58' on the side of her helmet smirked.

Within the broom closet, despite how it appeared on the outside, was large room with bunk beds, a wall with weapons on it, file cabinets, desks with various gizmos and contraptions, a port hole showing the void of outer space and a wall with several mementos from several other operatives past.

The leader walked to the wall, taking in the sight of various other items belonging to operatives whom he considered family. "I wish you all were still here…" the leader said as he added the helmet to the wall. "Let it be known that we rode into the valley together, that we walked out looking back to what we lost along the way."

The leader looked to find a hand on his right shoulder. "We will never forget them, even when faced with decommissioning."

"We didn't know most…" a younger voice belonging to an eight year old kid who was connected by the shoulder to his twin began. "…But we wish we could've." finished the other twin.

"They stayed the course…" an operative with folded up propeller weapons said standing between the Siamese twins and the leader. "...they were family to me."

"T-They, t-they, t-they…they were true friends." A paranoid kid stuttered as he stood beside the one handed kid.

"They were true…they weren't fake." A kid carrying a modified S.C.C.A.M.P. said lowering his head as he stood beside the paranoid kid.

"May they never grow old…" the leader said as the team took in the numbers under the items, C4, 3:16, C-130, 5-10, and now 721. The team dispersed to handle other matters, leaving the leader to gaze at the wall. "…See you later guys…see you later…"

The leader left the wall, heading to his bunk, the bunk with the number '2030' at the end. The leader lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"Children everywhere, how've ya been." The kid with one hand said smirking, catching the attention of his team mates. "I've vowed my service to the KND."

The leader smiled as he picked up after his one handed friend. "If I turn thirteen please decommission me."

"I've promised to protect all of kid kind." The left conjoined twin said smiling.

"To fight off all adult tyranny." The right conjoined twin smirked.

"I'd soil myself rather than being a teen." The kid with the modified S.C.C.A.M.P smirked.

"I say, KND all the way." The boy with propeller weapons smiled as he continued the chant.

"I-I s-say, KND all the way." The paranoid kid stuttered.

"KND all the way." The team said in unison, finishing the chant they all learned in Arctic Training.

The leader smiled before something caught his attention at the edge of his eye. The leader turned his head to see a star shining out of the port hole. "KND all the way…" the leader said as low as a whisper.


	2. Prospectors II

**2nd ch**

* * *

**KND Moon Base: Cafeteria**

"I don't know what's with the food here…" the kid with the propeller weapons, Numbuh UH-60 said as he inspected his lunch tray. "…I just don't find it inviting."

"You're more paranoid than Corey, William." Numbuh 2030, the leader of the Prospectors remarked as he took a seat beside Numbuh UH-60.

"Hey…in my defense I don't sleep with my eyes open." Numbuh UH-60 said as he stabbed his meatloaf with a fork. "I'm serious, he sees the psychiatrist more times than any other operative."

"In his defense" Numbuh 832, the one handed operative, pointed his fork at Numbuh UH-60. "He didn't have friends prior to us, Mr. Watchmaker."

"I tinker with watches, so?" Numbuh UH-60 said before taking a bite out of his meatloaf. "I'm good at making clocks, nothing to be ashamed of."

"Sorry William, but that's like saying a demonic ape likes wearing pink dresses." Numbuh 72, the operative with the modified S.C.C.A.M.P, said as he polished his 2x4 weapon.

"Sorry Roady, but aren't you supposed to be a one dimensional gun nut?" Numbuh UH-60 asked sarcastically as he tore up his meatloaf.

"There's more to me than just my fascination with weapons." Numbuh 72 said as he inspected his weapon. "I do enjoy reading."

"Tell it to them." Numbuh UH-60 motioned to the other operatives in the cafeteria. "Face it guys, we're disliked for being us. To them we're just freaks, freaks that need to be put down like a mad cow disease ridded wild animal."

"Don't tell me they're getting to you again." Numbuh 2030 said as he took a sip out of his soda. "What is it this time? Writing bad things about us in the stalls? Threatening messages again? Or was it the broken clocks?"

Numbuh UH-60 remained silent. "Look guys" Numbuh 832 began. "Just don't let their mind games get to you and we'll be fine."

Across the cafeteria, several operatives sat watching the Prospectors. "How did they even pass the final test in Arctic?" asked an operative with black and red hair.

"They don't belong here, right Numbuh 73?" a female operative asked, looking up the operative with black and red hair.

"Of course they don't belong. They don't talk like us, they don't act like us, and two of them are Siamese twins for god's sake." Numbuh 73, the kid with black and red hair, said shaking his head. "What have they done to earn their keep anyways? They tried framing Numbuh 802 for two of their stupid teammate's deaths. They go on like five missions a month. And let's face it; they just can't fit in with us."

"You're right Ian." said an operative with hockey pads. "Did they even help out during Grandfather's return?"

"Yeah, while we stayed up here and valiantly defended the Moon Base with our lives, what did they do?" the female operative asked aloud.

"They probably hid under a rock and waited for Numbuh 1 to save the day." Numbuh 73, Ian, snickered.

"So what should we do about them? We're already talking bad about them, we're already breaking their stuff, what else could we do?" asked the operative with hockey pads. "I don't even think Numbuh 362 would kick them out or anything, something about a Science Fair."

"Simple" Ian began. "We pick on them. We pick on them, smash their things and drive them out of the KND." The operatives smirked. Ian turned his head, noticing the conjoined twins, Numbuhs 1/2 and 2/4, in line getting their lunch. "I know just where to start."

"What do we do?" the girl asked eagerly.

"We start by chipping at their weak links." Ian smirked as he, the girl, and the hockey pad wearing operatives stood up from their table and moved closer to the register of the cafeteria.

"That'll be two dollars guys." Numbuh Change for a 20 said as he rang up the twins. The twin's fished through their pockets, producing a dollar each. "Thank you."

The twins began to head to their teammates table in the corner of the cafeteria, a tray of food in each of their hands. Ian kneeled down behind a table where the Decommissioning Squad was eating. The operatives eyed Ian curiously before realizing his intentions and turning away. Ian pulled out a C.O.R.D.E.R and aimed straight forward. Ian pulled the trigger, shooting a cord forward, passing through the legs of various operatives discreetly.

Before the conjoined twins knew it, they tripped over the cord and fell to the ground painfully. Operatives looked on pointing and laughing. The twins, Rack and Ruin, looked up, their eyes watering.

The Prospectors jumped out of their seats and rushed to their teammate's sides. Numbuh 2030 and Numbuh 832 pulled them up as Numbuh UH-60 inspected the cord the twins had tripped over. Numbuh UH-60 followed the cord, finding Numbuh 73 smiling wickedly. "Looks like a failed three-legged race to me. I recommend separation."

Numbuh 2030 and 832 helped move Rack and Ruin out of the cafeteria, followed by Numbuh 72 who had a tray of food in hand. Numbuh UH-60 glared at Numbuh 73. Numbuh UH-60 spun around and left, following his team.

* * *

**KND Moon Base: Prospector Room**

Rack and Ruin sat on their bed as Numbuh 72 handed them a tray of food. "It isn't much, but it was what I was able to save for you two." Numbuh 72 smiled as he handed two forks to the brothers.

"Thanks Roady." Rack and Ruin said simultaneously, taking the forks and beginning to eat their meal.

"He said I recommend separation." Numbuh UH-60 repeated Numbuh 73's words.

"That sick jerk." Numbuh 2030 shook his head in disgust. "Tripping them and embarrassing them is far enough, but just joking about separating Rack and Ruin is just sick. For god's sake they both share a blasted heart! If they get separated…I don't even want to think about it."

"So what do we do then?" Numbuh 832 asked as he placed the remainder of his right arm in a modified harpoon launcher.

"We go to Numbuh 362, its one thing to call us names but when they do something like this…it's just personal." Numbuh 2030 said coldly as he began to head to the door. "Josh, William, you guys go check up with Corey, he should still be in his session. I'll inform Numbuh 362 of what happened in the cafeteria."

"What about me?" Numbuh 72 asked.

"Stay here with Rack and Ruin." Numbuh 2030 said before exiting the room, followed behind by Numbuh 832 and UH-60.


	3. Prospectors III

**KND Moon Base: Three Days Later**

"Any news on Corey?" Numbuh 72 asked Numbuh UH-60 as they walked down the halls of the Moon Base.

"He's scared, that's all." Numbuh UH-60 shook his head as he gritted his teeth.

"What did they do to him anyways?" Numbuh 72 asked.

"Corey didn't say he's scared to leave his house. Whatever it was, they're going to pay for it." Numbuh UH-60 narrowed his eyes as he noticed Numbuh 73 and several operatives staring at them in contempt.

"…Please tell me you aren't going to do what I know you're going to do." Numbuh 72 said, having noticed Numbuh UH-60 slightly reach for his weapons. "What would the others think man."

"Fine…" Numbuh UH-60 rolled his eyes.

"Hey there!" Ian called out to the two Prospectors. Ian and various other operatives laughed. "How's it like to work in a broom closet?"

"You guys suck!" the operative with hockey pads exclaimed before laughing.

Numbuh UH-60 gritted his teeth balled his hands into fists. "Come on William, let's get out of here." Numbuh 72 said as he began to walk faster. It wasn't until Numbuh 72 entered a hall way that he realized Numbuh UH-60 wasn't with him. "Slag."

* * *

**Numbuh 362's Office**

"I honestly can't believe it takes you three days to get back to us ma'am." Numbuh 2030 said as he and Numbuh 832 sat down in two chairs in front of Numbuh 362's desk.

"Sorry Numbuh 2030, I've been preoccupied with other matters." Numbuh 362 said wearily. "So, what's the matter?"

"My team is at danger Numbuh 362; fellow operatives are bullying my friends and my teammates. Numbuh 73 tripped Numbuhs 1/2 and 2/4 in front of countless others. They set up a Rube Goldberg machine and sent Numbuh 10.01 into shock. You have to do something."

"I'll do what I can Numbuh 2030, but we'll have to go about this by the book." Numbuh 362 said pulling out a book from a shelf. "As you know, Numbuh 1 lent me the book of KND to make copies."

"And how they all seemingly caught on fire afterwards." Numbuh 832 remarked.

"So in my hands is The Book of KND itself." Numbuh 362 smiled as she flipped through the pages. "Ever since we got it, we've been applying most of the rules in the book, such as trials."

"I recall vividly." Numbuh 2030's eyes narrowed at the memory of a trial involving a traitor.

"I can get one ready in two days if you'd like."

"I'm not leaving anything for Global Command stooges, no offense ma'am." Numbuh 2030 said shaking his head.

"Just be glad we're on good terms Locksmith." Numbuh 362 sighed. A light began to flash on Numbuh 362's desk. "That's not good."

'Fight.'

'Fight.'

'Fight.'

'Fight.'

"That's definitely not good." Numbuh 832 said aloud as the three operatives shot out of their seats and rushed to the door.

They ran out of the office, running towards the direction of operatives chanting.

Numbuh UH-60 pulled the triggers of his propeller weapons, shooting sharp pencils at Ian and his group. The operatives dodged and rushed Numbuh UH-60. Numbuh UH-60 grinned wickedly and pulled a second trigger on his weapons, causing the propellers to fold out and spin rapidly.

"Don't mess with the Prospectors!" Numbuh UH-60 exclaimed before charging at the operatives. The operatives backed away from Numbuh UH-60's rotating propellers as he continued to shoot sharp pencils at them.

Ian shook his head and pulled out his C.O.R.D.E.R. He aimed the 2x4 weapon at Numbuh UH-60's head as he began to watch the propellers spin. He smirked and pulled the trigger, shooting the cord at Numbuh UH-60. The cord passed through the propellers in the blink of an eye and struck Numbuh UH-60 across his face, knocking him on his back.

"Don't mess with me." Ian smirked as he and his fellow operatives began to surround Numbuh UH-60. "He instigated the fight, we should now finish it."

"Step aside, Supreme Leader in the room!" Numbuh 362 exclaimed as Numbuh 2030 and 832 pushed operatives out of her way. "What's going on here?"

"This freak attacked us!" the operative with hockey pads pointed at Numbuh UH-60. Many other operatives began to murmur insults about the downed Prospector.

"I'm sorry Numbuh 362, but it is true, this freak attacked us, it was only fair for us to defend ourselves." Ian smirked.

"I'm sorry Numbuh 2030, but this looks bad." Numbuh 362 sighed as squeezed her temples. "That trial day will most likely be on William, I'm sorry." Numbuh 362 spun around and began to walk away as two operatives with the numbers '58' and '59' on their helmets hauled Numbuh UH-60 up and dragged him away.

Ian smirked as he and several others watched in glee. Ian turned to smile at the two Prospectors. "You're merely useless animals Numbuh 2030; you're unwelcome in my kingdom."

"We're here to stay, Ian." Numbuh 2030 retorted as his eyes narrowed. "We aren't leaving anytime soon."

"I guess I'll see your friend in kids court and with our three impartial jurors, I'm sure a fair trial shall be held." Ian smirked before leaving, his fellow operatives leaving behind him.

"Not going to lie, but that was messed up." An operative wearing Decommissioning Squad gear said as he and the rest of his team walked away.

"Look Numbuh 94, you're either normal like us or you're freaks like them. That's just the food chain here." An operative with the number '99' on the side of his helmet scoffed.

Numbuh 94 looked over his shoulder, sparing a glance at the Prospectors.

* * *

**KND Tribunal: Two Days Later**

"This court finds Numbuh UH-60 guilty to all charges and sentences him to a year in isolation in the Arctic Prison." The head judge of the trial smirked.

Numbuh UH-60 sat in a wooden chair, his eyes widened and shaking. "Y-You d-don't m-mean-?"

"Yes Numbuh UH-60, we mean the ice box." The head judge continued to smirk.

Numbuh 832 stabbed his harpoon into a chair and ripped it in two. "This is unbelievable!" The second in command Prospector shouted.

"The decision stands" Ian smirked as he stood up from his seat. "This is a court after all, and the guilty party has been sentenced."

Numbuh 2030 shook his head in silence as the other Prospectors shouted their objections to the judge's decision.

Numbuhs 58 and 59 grabbed Numbuh UH-60 and dragged him away. "Court dismissed." Numbuh 99 smirked as Numbuh 2030 sent a death glare his way.

Numbuh 94 stood beside Numbuh 91 as they watched their teammates take away Numbuh UH-60. "He and his friend were being called nasty words repeatedly and on a daily basis…why was he the one on the stand today?"

"Because Numbuh 94" Numbuh 91 shook her head "We aren't stupid enough to get caught."

Numbuh 94 cast a side glance at Numbuh 91. "You mean you pick on them too?"

"Most of us do, that's just the thing."

Numbuh 2030 turned to see Ian and his team walk away. "We're bringing them down." Numbuh 2030 said aloud to his team. "Let's get even."


	4. Prospectors IV

**Well, I guess this might be an appropriate ending to the story. Maybe...**

* * *

**KND Moon Base, Command Deck: One Week Later**

"My brother's been telling me about his concerns, how he now sees the _dark side_ of the KND." A boy with the number '49' sown onto his jacket. "It all basically stems down to your team Numbuh 2030."

"I know Thomas." Numbuh 2030 raised his arm into the air and dropped it back down before taking a sip out of his root beer. "It always comes back to the Prospectors."

"Don't get me wrong here, I respect your team and all, I know what you guys did with Jonah Icarus, Legion, and what you guys did during Grandfathers return, which was incredibly stupid of you guys by the way."

"I thought holding a line would by them enough time to get whatever Numbuh 2 needed." Numbuh 2030 said before taking another sip out of his root beer. "Meh…Numbuh 1 saved us all anyways, we were just another casualty that day."

"Well anyways Nolan, Numbuh 73 practically broke your team's legs, but you still had the arms and heart to carry on." Numbuh 49 began as he opened a can of root beer. "So of course you retaliated."

"Are you accusing me of being responsible for all those things? And while we're on the topic of accusing, isn't true that you took over Numbuh 1's team for a mission?" Numbuh 2030 rose a brow.

"First of all, no, that was Nigel's girlfriend, she stole my code Numbuh, and I'm too lazy to do that. But we all know you and your team got payback on Numbuh 73 and his friends for what they did to you guys."

* * *

**KND Moon Base: A day ago**

Numbuh 2030 leaned against a wall across from where Ian and his friends were standing. The Prospector leader pulled a headset from his back pocket and placed it around his head. "Are we all in position?" Numbuh 2030 spoke into the mouth piece.

'_We're good to go.'_ Numbuh 832 replied.

"H.E.A.D.S.E.T, kill the lights." Numbuh 2030 spoke into his H.E.A.D.S.E.T's mouth piece.

'Acknowledged' the A.I. responded.

The lights to the hallway instantly shut off. "What's going on?" Ian exclaimed. In the dark, green lights sped by Ian and his group.

"_Tell us…do you like nightmares?"_ an eerie voice called out from the hallway.

"Who's there?" exclaimed the female operative.

"_Don't tell us you're afraid of the dark." _

The green lights continued to circle Ian and his group. One operative threw a punch at one of the lights, only to be pulled into the darkness.

"_Oh Death, Oh Death, Oh Death, won't you spare me over til another year." _A robotic voice in the darkness sang.

Chills ran down the operatives spines as the voices coming from the darkness continued sing.

"_But what is this that I can't see with ice cold hands taking hold of me."_

"_When God is gone and the Devil takes hold, who will have mercy on your soul."_

The sound of heavy footsteps began to echo throughout the darkened hall. "W-who's there?" Ian shouted as he pulled out an M.U.S.K.E.T.

"_Oh, Death, оh Death, oh Death, No wealth, no ruin, no silver, no gold Nothing satisfies me but your soul." _ the robotic voice sang in the darkness.

"Find the light switch, someone find the light switch!" Ian exclaimed as the green lights began to drift away.

"_Oh, Death, Well I am Death, none can excel, I'll open the door to heaven or hell." _The robotic voice sang again.

The operative with hockey pads fumbled in the darkness as he searched a wall. He smirked as he found the light switch. The green lights disappeared behind hidden panel in the floor as metal footsteps drew closer towards the operatives. The operative flipped the switch, causing the lights to kick back on.

Ian and his friends' eyes widened in fear as before them stood a mechanoid with horns and an evil grin staring down at them as he lifted his ax arm into the air. _"Oh, Death, оh Death,  
my name is Death and the end is here...yes?" _

The operatives screamed and ran immediately to the door. The mechanoid stood and laughed as the Prospectors emerged for their hiding places in the floor.

"Thanks again Death's Head." Numbuh 2030 smiled as he walked up beside the mechanoid.

"We are squared, no?" the mechanoid, freelance peacekeeping inter dimensional time traveling agent said in the form of a question.

"Yeah, yeah we're squared."

* * *

**KND Moon Base, Command Deck: Present Day**

"No, I'm pretty sure I had no part in such an event." Numbuh 2030 smirked.

"I see." Numbuh 49 nodded.

"…So if you and your brother are twins…how come he joined the KND later than you did?" Numbuh 2030 questioned as he opened another can of root beer.

"…That's a story for another time." Numbuh 49 sighed as he crushed a soda can beneath his foot.

"You know the invitation still stands." Numbuh 2030 said as he chucked an empty soda can at a trash can.

"Meh, suicide missions aren't my thing." Numbuh 49 sighed. "Do give my regards to the others; I still owe Josh that soda for getting us out of that mess in arctic training."

"I'll be sure to let him know." Numbuh 2030 said as Numbuh 49 got up and left. Numbuh 2030 looked around the metal hall. Numbuh 2030 turned his head to the glass view port, noticing a star shine brighter than any other in the dark void.

Numbuh 94 and the rest of the Decommissioning Squad entered the Command Deck, hauling a teenager away for decommissioning. "You evaded us for two days, Numbuh 529. It's actually bitter sweet seeing this was the most fun in a chase we've ever had." Numbuh 99 said aloud.

"O look." Numbuh 91 pointed to Ian and his group of friends as they approached Numbuh 2030. "Front row sets to the main event."

"Numbuh 2030." Ian said aloud, shaking his head. "You think you can get away with making us look like fools."

"If you're here to intimidate me, you're going to have to do better than bringing your posse." Numbuh 2030 said as he continued to stare at the star.

"Twenty, there are twenty of us, and one of you." Ian glared at Numbuh 2030 as some of his fellow operatives revealed 2x4 weapons. "Not good odds for a freak like you. Your poorly built automaton can get you out of this."

"First off, he would kill you if he heard you say that about him" Numbuh 2030 said a matter-of-fact. "Second, I have stared down a crazed man hell bent on destroying childhood. I have faced my greatest nightmares at the end of a syringe. I helped hold the line at Sector V along with Numbuh 60, my team, and a handful of inexperienced cadets. Do you honestly think I am intimidated by you?"

Ian gritted his teeth. He snapped his fingers, signaling the operative with hockey pads. The operative punched Numbuh 2030 across his face, causing the rest of the operatives to attack the Prospector leader.

Numbuh 94 shook his head and turned to Numbuh 99. "Shouldn't we help him?"

"Nah, let Ian and his friends have their fun." Numbuh 99 folded his arms and watched with glee.

Numbuh 94 shook his head and stepped forward, S.C.C.A.M.P drawn. "This isn't right."

"Numbuh 94 don't you dare interfere!" Numbuh 99 exclaimed. "If you do, you are off this team! Numbuh 94 are you listening!"

Numbuh 94 charged forward. He hit the nearest operative with the butt of his S.C.C.A.M.P and aimed the laser rifle at Ian. "Disperse! Now!"

Several operatives spun around and pointed M.U.S.K. , S.P.I.C. , and S.C.C.A. at Numbuh 94. "Walk away, now." Ian said as two operatives held up Numbuh 2030.

Numbuh 2030 looked up, seeing fear in Numbuh 94's eyes. "Put the operative down, now!" Numbuh 94 shouted. Ian walked up to Numbuh 94 without hesitation and grabbed the S.C.C.A.M.P out of his hands and hit him with it.

"All you can do is imply" Ian smirked as he hit Numbuh 94 with the S.C.C.A.M.P, knocking him down. "You're as worthless as the rest of these freaks."

"Really, I leave only a moment ago and this happens." Numbuh 49 said entering the Command Deck. He turned to see Numbuh 94 on the floor, his helmet knocked off, revealing the decommissioning operative to have the exact same face as Numbuh 49. "Can you step away from my brother; I'd rather not have to fight someone."

"You're related to this freak sympathizer?" Ian rose a brow.

"Well of course, I just said he's my brother, get your ears checked." Numbuh 49 shook his head. The Sector C cartographer turned to see two operatives holding up a battered and bruised Numbuh 2030. "Will you put him down?"

The two operatives obliged by dropping Numbuh 2030. "Ow." Numbuh 2030 muttered.

"Just walk away map maker, this doesn't concern you." Ian said, now pointing the S.C.C.A.M.P. at Numbuh 49.

"O it concerns me…it also concerns them." Numbuh 49 nodded his head, revealing Numbuhs 832, 72, 1/2 and 2/4 standing in a doorway, weapons raised.

"Prospectors, what do we do now?" Numbuh 832 said aloud to his team as he aimed his harpoon at Ian's face.

"We show up, shoot, and leave, the less coherent the better!" The team said in unison before charging at Ian and his group.

Numbuhs 1/2 and 2/4 struck the nearest operatives with an oversized hammer and mallet, sending them flying. The unlikely duo blocked punches and struck opponents, completely in sync with the other.

Numbuh 832 clashed with the hockey pad wearing operative. The operative threw a punch, only for Numbuh 832 to catch it with his one hand. Numbuh 832 proceeded to kick the operative's legs and hit the side of his head with his harpoon arm.

Numbuh 72 blasted several operatives with his modified S.C.C.A.M.P. The operatives began to disperse as Numbuh 72 began to exclaim maniacally. "Daka daka daka daka daka daka daka daka daka daka! Needs more daka!"

"…You…call us 'freaks' Ian…" Numbuh 2030 began weakly as he pulled out a modified M.U.S.K.E.T. "…disabilities…most of us have them…but that…that is what… makes us more effective operatives…we work with our weaknesses…we make them our strengths…we're Prospectors."

Numbuh 2030 blasted the two operatives beside him and charged at Ian as he combated Numbuh 49. Ian blocked Numbuh 49's punches and kneed him in the gut. The Sector C cartographer fell over, clutching his gut. Numbuh 94 began to clutch his gut in pain as well.

Ian took notice of Numbuh 94's actions and stomped on Numbuh 49's leg, causing both operatives to hold their legs in pain. "No way…you can feel one another's pain…that's interesting." Ian rubbed his chin in thought before being tackled by Numbuh 2030.

Ian threw the Prospector leader aside and took up a fighting stance. "Bring it on freak."

Numbuh 49 forced himself up and limped towards Numbuh 94. "I told you being a decommissioning squad operative was bad for our health, Terry."

"Sorry… I couldn't just stand by Thomas." Numbuh 94 grunted in pain as his brother helped him up.

"Meh…what's done is done." Numbuh 94 sighed.

Numbuh 2030 slowly approached Ian, his arms at his sides. "You're outmatched twenty thirty, I was ranked tenth best fighter in our class. Numbuh 362, 60, and 86 being the top three."

"Funny…I was ranked eighth in our class." Numbuh 2030 stated before charging towards Ian. Numbuh 2030 kicked past Ian, dodging a punch in the process. Numbuh 2030 grabbed Ian's neck and brought his leg back, kicking Ian's forward. Numbuh 2030 slammed Ian onto the metal floor and punched him in the face, knocking him out instantly.

Numbuh 2030 looked around, finding Ian's operatives all on the floor groaning in pain. "…Yep…the less coherent the better."

Numbuh 99 approached Numbuh 94 and proceeded to yell into his ear. "You are off the team you freak!" Numbuh 94 jumped back, rubbing his ear in pain.

Numbuh 49 rubbed his ear in pain and approached Numbuh 99. "Leave…or be prepared to lay on the metal floor alongside Ian and hid friends."

Numbuh 99's eyes widened as he took in the twenty-one operatives injured states and ran back to his team to deliver Numbuh 529 for decommissioning.

"So…what happens now?" Numbuh 49 asked Numbuh 2030.

"Well…seeing as they attacked me…you all were being good operatives and saving me" Numbuh 2030 smirked. "You know…that invitation could be for two?"

Numbuh 49 looked over his shoulder at his brother, who was conversing with the other Prospectors. "Count us down as a maybe."


	5. Prospectors V

**KND Moon Base: One Year Later**

Silence. That was all that remained. The Prospectors stood in a straight line as Numbuh 2030 was marched towards the decommissioning chamber.

"Keep moving you piece of crud." Numbuh 59 shoved Numbuh 2030.

Numbuhs 1/2 & 2/4 gripped their weapons in anger.

"You're awfully quiet twenty thirty…" Numbuh 58 trailed off. "You thinking of escaping now aren't you? Well tough luck, there's no escaping decommissioning."

"Who said I want to escape." Numbuh 2030 stated blankly. "I was going to march up here myself but you felt the need to pummel me and drag me up here."

"Shut up teenager." Numbuh 59 spat. "Your filth. That's all you were and that's what you are now."

"That's it." Numbuh UH-60 muttered as he pulled out his propeller weapons. He was about to pull the trigger of his weapons, only to stop when Numbuh 2030 turned to stare at him. Numbuh UH-60 lowered his head and holstered his weapons.

"See you all later my friends." Numbuh 2030 smiled sadly as the doors to the chamber opened before him.

The Prospectors rose their hands and saluted their leader. "KND all the way." The eight Prospectors said in unison as Numbuh 2030 entered the chamber, followed by Numbuhs 58, 59, and strangely Numbuh Infinity.

"KND all the way…" Numbuh 2030 mumbled as he passed the doors. Numbuhs 58 and 59 walked back out, smiling evilly.

"Infinity is probably here to tell him off." Numbuh 58 smirked.

Numbuh 832 shook his head and turned to his head towards the closed doors of the decommissioning chamber. "Children everywhere, how've ya been."

"I've vowed my service to the KND." Numbuh UH-60 said sadly.

"I-If I t-turn thirteen please de-decommission me…" Numbuh 10.01 trailed off.

"I've promised to protect all of kid kind…" Numbuh 1/2 said holding back the urge to cry.

"To fight off all adult tyranny…" Numbuh 2/4 said frowning.

Numbuh Infinity walked out of the chamber, his face stoic as ever.

"I'd soil myself rather than being a teen…" Numbuh 72 said as a single tear streaked his face.

"I say, KND all the way…" Numbuh 49 said with his eyes closed and head tilted downward.

"I say, KND all the way…" Numbuh 94 said as quietly as a whisper.

Numbuh 2030's screams echoed from within the chamber, causing all of the Prospectors to look down to the metal floor in sadness.

"…KND all the way.."


End file.
